A Centaur's Tale
by Sashenka Greenleaf
Summary: The story of the centaur Oreius,general of Aslan's army.Also a romance.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-all of it belongs to CS Lewis!

beta-Faile Goldeneyes

"We have come to see Aslan."

He was a boy, a Son of Adam, in his eighteenth winter. Two girls stood next to him. One was small and the other tall, a bow on her back.

The tent behind me flapped and Aslan appeared. Myself and the army knelt in veneration, as did the children.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve, and beavers. You have my thanks. Where is the fourth?" the Great Lion asked.

Susan. So that was her name. "Our brother has been captured. By the White Witch."Peter replied. Gasps rippled through the crowd.

"How can this be?"asked Aslan, and yet I was sure he had a sense.

"He betrayed them, sire!" the beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" I said angrily. Aslan looked at me.

"Peace Orieus." I bowed my head. "I'm sure there is an explanation."

I kept watch that night. Star-gazing, as with most centaurs, was a past time of mine.

Battle.

I'd seen other battles when I was a colt. My father and mother died from it. I did not miss my father. An older centaur took me under his tutelage. And now I was one of the best.

His name was Mauvis, and I had seen him as a father figure,something my own father couldn't give me.

"Two hands," he had called me. I fought with not one but two swords. He had been proud of me when I became the general for Aslan's army. He died not long afterwards.

For Mauvis had taken a sword that was meant for me.


	2. And You ask me what I want this year

Disclaimer:In my dreams is Oreius mine.Everything is le property of CS Lewis!

beta:Faile Goldeneyes-she added to the flashback,hannon lle mellonin!

Capegio:Like I said romance may be in here and it might not.At this point I'm not sure.

Chicky Poo:Ooooh,I hope you continue to read-I'm glad that you are interested!

mis.mira:Sorry that it was so short.:(Hope that you continue reading!

Darth Hoodlum-A Pirate:EEP!hides behind chairLol,glad you like!Love the name btw.;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

FLASHBACK

_"Oreius." the centaur turned his head and bowed._

_"My lord," he greeted the Great Lion._

_"Minotaur scouts have been sent. Mauvis, you, and two other centaurs are to attack." Oreius nodded and galloped towards his tutor.The four soon found the small band of scouts._

_Oreius drew his swords and attacked one of the beasts. Behind him, the other three centaurs were also battling the scouts. The young centaur slashed down the back of one of the couts when he heard the shout. He turned his head and saw a Minotaur coming after him._

_Suddenly, Mauvis leapt in front of Oreius, shielding him from the oncoming Minotaur. The sword struck where the Minotaur had planned, just above the heart. Oreius gave a cry of rage and struck his tutor's attacker. Mauvis lay on the forest floor, bleeding from the wound._

_"You won't die." Oreius said stubbornly, turning to him, I will save you, and you will live"_

_"Oreius." Mauvis said gently but sternly. His student silenced. "I want you to remember something. War can be ugly thing. Each battle seems to make one wiser. The innocence one held long ago will leave ones eyes. And in times of war you may think, I will surely die,' or This army will surely take over ours.' You must have faith. Numbers do not win a battle. Strength plays a hand in it. Faith plays an even bigger part. That is your last lesson." _

END FLASHBACK

I held one of my swords up to eye level. It was beautiful, inscripted with runes, and gleamed in the sunlight. I swung it in an arc, then flipped it over a few times and smiled. Indeed a faithful sword!

I practiced a while with another centaur, and then returned to a tent for my other sword. I exited the tent when I saw Aslan bounding for the trees.

"Come along, Oreius!" he called. I followed him, unshealding my swords. We came near the river. Aslan had one wolf under his great paws.

"Stay your weapons-this is Peter's battle." Aslan told me, and I obeyed, staying back and watching the Son of Adam face against Maugrim. My mouth twisted in hatred for the wolf as I listened to him taunt the young Son of Adam.

"You may think you're king. But you're going to die..." Maugrim pounced.

I caught my breath and heard the two Daughters of Eve cry out. Maugrim was pushed away and the girls hugged their brother. I could not help but smile.

Aslan lifted his paw and the wolf whimpered and ran. "Follow him. He will lead you to Edmund. I nodded and chased the wolf.

As Aslan said, we came to Jadis' camp. I quickly scouted the Son of Adam, spotting him with my keen eyes. I trotted over and untied him.

"Come along Son of Adam, I said urgently. He stood, but grabbed a dwarf and tied him in his place, sticking a knife in his hat. I laughed quietly and helped him onto my back, returning to our own encampment.


	3. And I try to make this kind and clear

Disclaimer:All is the property is owned by CS Lewis.

beta:Faile Goldeneyes-merci, mellon-nin!

After much waiting here is chapter three...thank you all for being so patient!

THREE

Teaching the two boys to swordfight was not nearly as easy as I had thought. Holding the sword wrong, holding it to high or low..I find myself having to hold back my impatience, nearly unsuccessful a few times.

As they rode off, Edmund on a chesnut horse and Peter on a unicorn, I couldn't help but smile and think at what they would become in a day's time or so.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!"cried Ginarrbrik. I growled under my breath and gave the children a quick, fleeting glance. My hands balled into fists. Someone shouted at her to go away, and Ginarrbrik spoke again. The Cyclops set her down and she stepped off her litter and stared at Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst,Aslan." Gasps and whispers rippled through the crowd and my hands clenched at my sides.

"His offense was not against you."Aslan replied coolly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to ME,Witch!I was there when it was written!"He growled. I refused to listen any further and I turned my head to the sky and remembered my tutor. I remembered when he spoke of freedom, sacrifice, and love.

I snapped back to reality at the sound of cheering. I smiled at the sight of the Witch leaving and glanced at Susan and her siblings. Lucy, the youngest, was looking at Aslan. I glanced back at him and noticed a certain sadness in his eyes.


	4. Just a chance that maybe we'll find

Ooooh la la,love ees in ze air!Okay, cut the cheesy accent. Chelseypudge has posted a new fanfic, an Oreius romance!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I really hope this chapter gets it all going.;)

Disclaimer:I really wish Oreius was mine. Nope. And I'm not the ruler of Narnia either(gosh dernit!).All belongs to CS Lewis.

BTW,this chapter is in Susan's POV(Point of View)

It was one of those nights where I couldn't sleep. When I was younger, this would happen often and I'd hold my old teddy bear and talk to her. But I was older and more mature than that. I wandered out of my tent while Lucy, and the rest, slept.

I milled about a bit near the river, swishing the water in the river with my foot. I gasped when the cold water seeped through my shoe, then shook it, as if trying to dry it.

This whole place was strange, yet amazing. And yet I longed for home. Not home at the tent, not home with the Professor, but home in Finchley with Mother and Father.

I suddenly heard hooves. I turned around, breathing hard, hoping that it was not a spy for the Witch. The noise continued until I heard a rustling of leaves.

"Oh. Forgive me, Lady Susan." General Oreius bowed and turned back, then turned his head towards me. "You should be sleeping, should you not?"

"And what about a general?"I asked tensely. I was not comfortable around these creatures except Aslan.

He shook his head."I rarely sleep, my lady. I watch the stars." The centaur raised his eyes to the sky momentarily, then they snapped back down to me.

"Your brothers will be great kings." He paused. "As will you and your sister."

I thought about this for a moment. "But what about home? FInchley?"

The General cocked an eyebrow. "Finchley?" He looked confused.

"Where I used to live."

"Mmm."He nodded and thought for a moment. "Sometimes we must sacrifice the things we love for a greater cause. And maybe one day in the future, we can have these things again." Oreius seemed distant for a moment, the spoke again. ''Come, you should rest."

I awoke to noises in the camp and some noise outside of the tent.

"Breakfast!"My sister exclaimed happily. "Come on Susan, it's so nice outside!" I laughed and slipped my shoes on.

Lucy was right. Now that it was Spring in Narnia, it wasn't as cold anymore. I was never keen on the cold, even when I was younger.

Lucy was right- it was a very nice day out! I smiled and thought of our summers back home, before Father left.

The army seemed so busy preparing. I glanced around and saw some practicing with their swords. I smiled and sat down with my siblings, ready for the new day.

"Peter, what are we going to do about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked. Peter sighed.

"I don't-" We all raised our eyes as Aslan walked past.

"He looks so sad." Lucy stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Susan!" I opened my eyes and turned to see Lucy standing. We both left the tent, Lucy clasping her coat around her shoulders and me grabbing my quiver of arrows-just in case.

We quietly followed Aslan until we came to the forest. He turned to us, his great head bowed slightly.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" He questioned us.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy said to him.

"Please we come with you?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment."I would be glad of the company for a while.Thank you."

We gripped his mane and walked for a while until Aslan told us, "It is time. From here, I must go alone."

"But Aslan.."I started.

"You have to trust me, for this must be done. Thank you Susan and Lucy. Farewell." He left and we were standing there, until I started off a different path, from where we could see The Stone Table.

A crowd of ugly creatures had gathered there, jeering and holding firey, bright torches. The White Witch stood there, holding a knife.

"Behold, the great lion." She taunted. It was all too terrible. My mind was wheeling, running faster so that I couldn't catch up with it.

"..Tomorrow, we will take Narnia..FOREVER!In that knowledge, depair...and DIE!"

My heart stopped momentarily and I felt tears flood my eyes. I heard Lucy's breath hitch.

They had killed Aslan.


	5. Better Days

Okay, a long-awaited chapter... Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They all belong to CS Lewis.looks around franticallyDon't sue me!

Beta:Faile Goldeneyes-thanks so much, you are a great beta yet. Happy(VERY late)Easter everyone! This chapter is a little hasty, sorry about that! Thanks to all my readers, y'all have been wonderful,esp. chelseypudge-thanks hun! Go read her story A TALE OF TWO CENTAURS!(It kinda sounds like the story is over, but actually not yet!)

Sorry about any errors in this chapter, like I said it was written in a rush. Part two and onward is set in the present tense instead of the past tense as part one was PART TWO

Peter's Point of View I glance above me and see the Gryphon flying overhead, then comes to land beside me with a report on the approaching army. "They come in numbers sire, far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle." replies Oreius, glancing from the Gryphon to the battlefield. "No, but I bet they help." He smirks behind his helmet.

I look back at Edmund, who is standing on top of a hill with Mr. Beaver and the archers, and nod to him. As the Witch's army approaches, I give Edmund the signal. Griffins begin flying over the sky and drop boulders on the forthcoming army.

I then turn to Oreius. "Are you with me?" He gazes at me, sincerity in his eyes, and I know he would die for what was right. "To the death."

I turn away from him. "For Narnia, and for Aslan!" Momentarily the Witch's army is stopped by a burst of flame. I can hear the crowd cheering, and I too am happy, but know enough now that this would not stop her army. "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" I shout, then slam my visor down over my face and ride off. "Fall back!" "Go on, FALL BACK!" I don't even see it coming.

The unicorn underneath me stumbles, then topples to the ground, an arrow imbeded in her side. I groan and am unsure of what to do. Then, as the Witch approaches me, Oreius flies past me, his swords at the ready. "Stop!" I shout. "Stop, Oreius!" But he doesn't. I remember my mother talking about "perfect love". I never really realized what perfect love meant. Until now. I watch, my eyes huge.

One of the polar bears swipe at him and I see blood. Then it happens all to quickly. She turns Oreius to stone and he is left there, still. Is this worse than death? To be immobile on the outside, but struggling to come back out on the inside?

"Edmund!There's too many! Get OUT of here! Get the girls and GO HOME!" I shout at Edmund, and I can only hope that he will listen to me. Out of the corner of my eye there is a flash of light. Edmund is stabbed in the stomach by the Witch.

Anger overwhelms me for all she has done. "EDMUND!" I rush at her, ready to fight her. She pins me down to the ground with her sword, and I struggle to regain my feet. And then I hear Aslan. "Impossible." The Witch murmers. Ironic, how ironic that Susan spoke these exact words when we stumbled across Narnia. But after all, I guess nothing is impossible.

"It is finished." Lucy and Susan run up to me and hug me tightly, and simultaneously say my name. "Where's Edmund?" Susan asks. We run to find him, and when we do, Ginarrbrik looks ready to kill him. Susan lets an arrow fly and the dwarf falls, dead. Edmund is struggling to breathe. We all kneel on the grass and Susan gently lifts him up as Lucy gives him a drop of the red liquid that was given to her.

Finally, he sits up and I hug him tightly. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told!" "Where is Oreius?" Susan inquires. We glance around and spot him. I wince at his state, and Aslan pads over to him and breathes on him gently. The centaur collapses on the ground, breathing shallowly. Blood seeps out of a wound, and Susan's breath hitches. Lucy crouches down next to him and gently moves his head and drops a bit of the liquid into his mouth. He groans and stirs, blinks wearily.

"Susan?" he mumbles.


End file.
